


The birthday plan that will end up in the emergency room

by SuperDuperMortifying



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Birthday, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDuperMortifying/pseuds/SuperDuperMortifying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Karasuno team is preparing a not-so-secret plan for Sugawara's birthday. Which is at the same time an endearing and terrifying thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The birthday plan that will end up in the emergency room

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure I remember how most of the team calls Suga, please tell me if I got it wrong.
> 
> Oh, and 119 is the Japanese 911.

“SHUT IT DUMBASS! Sugawara-san will notice if you keep jumping and shouting all the time!”

Sugawara darts an amused glance toward the bickering duo and their upperclassmen, who are now huddled in a corner of the court. He doesn't have the heart to break it to them he knows they're preparing his birthday since this morning, when he stopped them from running in the hallway on their way to meet with Tanaka and Nishinoya – to get some help in math according to Kageyama, and to borrow an Italian dictionary according to Hinata, who settled for a math dictionary.

Honestly, Tanaka and Noya aren't any better. Since this morning, they've been avoiding Sugawara, scrambling away from him with loud steps, to hide behind corners, trash cans and notebooks.

Last year, when they heard Sugawara birthday had already passed, they swore they'd make the best party ever for their senpai for his last year in school. Which was at the same time an endearing and terrifying thought.

  
  


  
  


  
  


“Do you know what they're up to, Asahi?” Sugawara catches the ball he's been exchanging with his friend, side-eying the plotting group.

Asahi stops dead, rubs a panicky hand on the nape of his neck, glancing for some help at his sides then staring hard at his shoes.

“I don't...?” he tries, but ends up unable to regain his composure under Sugawara's unwavering gaze.

“Don't let them use you to buy alcohol,” warns Suga.

“I WOULDN'T!” Asahi cries out, a little offended.

“At least tell me if we're ending at the hospital.”

“We won't... I think,” Asahi scratches his goatee thoughtfully. “For all I know, it should be fine.”

“...Good.” Sugawara prepares to serve the ball. When he noticed the familiar mop of fluffy orange jumping right in the ball's trajectory, it's too late. 

  
  


  
  


  
  


“Should I call 119?” Kiyoko has her phone ready in her hand, though she knows the bouncing ball of energy also known as Hinata Shouyou will be back on his feet, running and bickering and woooohing all over the place in less than three seconds.

“Are you okay?” Sugawara crouches at the boy's side, smiling while he waits for the energetic and positive answer.

“I'm fine!! Totally fine!!” Hinata bounces off his feet, a little too hastily, and plunges right into the wall of Kageyama's chest. The tall male removes the smaller one from his shirt, easily lifting him by the back of the collar, and puts him back at his side in a strangely natural motion.

“Sugawara-san!” he barks, and Hinata parrots him. “Please come to the riverbank after practice today!”

Both Kageyama and Hinata stare at their senpai intensely; they won't take no as an answer. Sugawara knows this is a bad idea, that one way or another, they're going to end in the emergency room with one dead and three wounded, but he wouldn't miss it for the world. That's the Karasuno way.

“Of course, I'll come,” he replies with a doting smile. Kageyama clenches his fist, Hinata jumps with a _yeah!_ and in the background you can hear a roared “Rolling Thundeeeeer!!” followed by a loud bang.

Ouch.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Nishinoya is tough, so he gets away with a bump on the forehead and a baby crow patterned band-aid on the knee. No emergency yet, and it's already the end of practice so they're heading to the river bank, but there are still a few hours to go and who knows what will happen. 

“Don't worry,” Ennoshita takes pity on his senior, “Nobody's dying today.”

Suga shots him a lopsided smile.

“You sure? Cause it doesn't look that way to me.”

He darts a glance to the indefatigable boys in front of them, loud and energetic, and  _Hinata you're going to fall, oh well, it's too late_ , but the boy is back on his feet and yelling at Kageyama who called him a dumbass for the sixty-third time today. 

Actually, what worries Suga the most is Daichi's behavior. He hasn't scolded anyone today, and he looks a bit distant. Either he knows their secret plan and it's really scary, or he doesn't know and worries Suga's birthday will go very wrong.

“Are you okay, Daichi?” Sugawara slides at his side, realizing how weird it was not to be there, his rightful place, for almost a day.

Daichi scratches his head with an awkward smile, then bashfully turns to watch his feet.

“I'm fine, just, I'm not sure your gift will be up to your taste. Actually, I'm pretty sure it doesn't event qualify as a gift... No, this is probably the worst idea ever.”

He finishes his speech right into an electric pole.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Sawamura Daichi is a tough man, so he gets out with a small scratch on the forehead and no baby crow patterned band-aid, much to nurse Yachi's disappointment.

When the team gets to the riverbank, there's a picnic table set on the ground. Coach Ukai is sited next to it, cloud-gazing and enjoying a smoke. His alone time gets interrupted by the loud voices of a certain team of merry high schoolers, but he offers them a laid back grin anyway as he stubs his cigarette out.

“Happy birthday, Sugawara,” he greats, and Sugawara thanks him for being here, because now, he can finally hope this day is not going to end in the E.R.

And the rest of the days does go nicely.

The evening starts with the team singing your usual birthday song. Everyone sings evenly, disturbed neither by the wholehearted off-key singing of the tiny redhead, nor by the off-rhythm flatness of Kageyama's voice, who stares intently at Suga – which could be mistaken for a death threat if Sugawara didn't know the boy.

Fortunately, the Karasuno chorus somehow melts into a uniform singing, warped up by the well practiced unison of the future captain and his two best friends' trio. The songs end a little crazily, with Hinata yelling at Tsukishima for pretending to sing, shielded behind Kageyama's back.

"Wanna fight? You wanna fight?" he provokes, waving his fist and retreating quickly behind an unfazed Kageyama. 

"At least _I_ didn't ruin the song," jeers Tsukishima, looking down on the short boy.

"Come on, boys," Sugawara interrupts, "You all did very good. I'm very happy, thank you!" He can't help but ruffle their hair, even though it's a little weird when you have to reach up – Yamaguchi happily bends down at the praise, though.

And damn it, Suga might feel a little teary eyed when he thinks he won't be there next year. He's sure they're going to do great, after all, they're leaving Karasuno and the team of little shenanigans into good hands. He's happy for them, but there's a slight twinge of sadness that start to lump in his throat.

Daichi plants himself at Sugawara's left, and Ennoshita shoos away the team a little bit further, assisted by Narita and Kinoshita who have to deal with curious first years who didn't know about this specific part of the party, and a Kageyama who just wants to eat the cake.

“Getting emotional?” Daichi asks.

“Maybe. But actually, I'm more suspicious right now. I usually get it when they're being weird, but I can't figure why they suddenly left us...? Any chance _you_ know?” Sugawara peers at his friend's face.

Daichi watches the team failing at keeping a low profile and peeking at them from afar.

“That's... what I was talking about when I kissed the pole...” he jokes. Daichi sits on the grass, followed by Suga.

“So?”

“You see, the guys made me realize something I should have realized long ago. When I think we're going to leave this school, go to different universities, that we won't be heading home together after school, and that everything that I'm so used to will change...” he runs a hand in his hair, props his elbows on his knees to hide his face behind his arm. “I'm gonna miss this, you see? I'm going to miss you so bad.”

Suga starts to understand what's going on, because the team wouldn't leave them alone if Daichi was just going to tell him he'll miss him. And honestly, he's thought about it too, and he wants it. But he's not going to say anything, because he is the birthday boy and he desperately wants to hear this. This is his gift, and he's going to enjoy it to the end.

“Daichi...” he encourages, voice softened, and he slides a little bit closer to him, placing a free-to-hold hand between them.

Daichi heaves a huge sigh.

“You guessed where this is going about, right? And you're just torturing me, right?” he turns to finally face Suga, with a coy smile and red-stained cheeks and that's the most beautiful sight Suga's ever seen. The riverbank is not anywhere near as dreamy as the ones in your usual manga or drama scenes, and there's not even a sunset, just slate gray clouds and a single scraggy tree in the background, but this will be one of his most beautiful memory ever.

“Yes. But you have to tell me.” 

“Suga, you're killing me...”

“Come on, tell me,” Sugawara urges with an elbow in his friend's ribs.

“Suga...” Daichi sighs. “I- You... I want to keep in touch.”

“Of course.”

“I want to keep in touch... and more.”

“Okay.”

“More like... like this...” Daichi lays a sweaty palm on top of Sugawara's hand, too scared to attempt to kiss him.

“More like this sounds fine,” Suga grins. “Even more more than this would be great. And more.”

And Sugawara swears this birthday party is going to end in the emergency room because his heart beats way too fast.

 

 


End file.
